Baby Boom
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: "Deux bébés reposaient dans le lit de chacun des dieux, un petit blond et un petit brun respectivement dans la chambre du dieu du tonnerre et dans celle du dieu de la malice." Je pense que ça résume bien la situation !
1. Jour 1

******9h26 :**

Ce matin, nous avons tous été réveillés par des pleurs de nourrissons, après avoir rapidement exploré la Tour nous avons pu localisé la source de ce bruit, ces bruits pour être exact, car ils avaient deux origines : la chambre de Thor et celle de Loki. Deux bébés reposaient dans le lit de chacun des dieux, un petit blond et un petit brun respectivement dans la chambre du dieu du tonnerre et dans celle du dieu de la malice. Bien entendu -après avoir remarqué la disparition de ces deux derniers- nous avons demander au SHIELD de nous mettre en contact avec Asgard pour pouvoir demander quelques explications au sujet du rajeunissement des deux dieux.

******13h48 :**

La réalité est terrible mes amis : nous autres Avengers allons devoir servir de nounous pendant les dix jours que durera la « croissance régénératrice divine » (sobrement renommé « CRD » par Steve et « Apocalypse Now » par Stark).

Les parents de Thor et Loki nous ont rapidement expliqué que ce rajeunissement avait lieu tout les 2000 ou 3000 ans et servait aux corps et aux esprits des princes héritiers à se régénérer. Ils nous ont aussi dit que cette croissance durait dix jours pendant lesquels ils oubliaient leurs passés et après lesquelles ils ne se souvenaient plus de ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces dix jours.

Ensuite, ils se sont excusés de ne pouvoir rapatrier les deux dieux, expliquant que leurs corps ne survivraient au voyage, alors, ils nous ont donné quelques recommandations (et des vêtements). Odin à scellé le marteau de Thor pour nous éviter tout ennui supplémentaire, puis après s'être une nouvelle fois excusé, ils ont coupé la retransmission entre Asgard et la Terre.

******14h58 :**

La réalité nous accable chers amis : Clint et Natasha reviennent demain de leur mission pour le SHIELD.

Nous attendons tous avec appréhension la réaction de Natasha. Stark a remarqué -avec son humour habituel- que l'instinct maternel de l'espionne russe pourrait faire surface. Quand je lui ai laissé entendre que je doutais qu'un tel instinct existe chez elle, il a tout bonnement explosé de rire avant de se retirer dans son atelier nous laissant seuls -Steve et moi- avec les deux bambins.

******15h12 :**

En réalité, Stark avait été chercher un maillet dans son atelier avec l'intention de l'offrir à Thor. Si le petit dieu du tonnerre était ravi, les doigts de Stark l'étaient beaucoup moins.

******15h33 :**

Après avoir été soigné par l'un de ses robots, Stark m'a expliqué qu'il cherchait à mettre fin au hurlement de Thor pour éviter que « l'autre » face surface et ne détruise un nouvel étage de la Tour. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais assez de maîtrise pour supporter leurs pleurs -quasi continus-, mais il a quand même insisté pour que les deux bébés soient placés dans la chambre la plus éloignée de la mienne, c'est à dire celle de Natasha …

Steve et moi espérons que son retour sera retardé.

******17h48 :**

Stark a appelé Pepper pour la mettre au courant de la situation et lui demander de revenir au plus vite. Elle a préféré reporter son retour à dix jours, ce qui de mon point de vue est une bonne idée -bien qu'elle soit égoïste-.

Avant de raccrocher, elle nous a recommandé de nourrir les deux petits qui devaient seulement avoir faim d'après elle.

Pourquoi n'avions nous pas pensé à cela ?

Leurs biberons sont en train de réchauffer, Stark en profite pour commander quelques objets qui pourront nous être fort utiles -comme des berceaux, des chaises hautes, des biberons et quelques jouets-.

******18h19 :**

Pepper avait raison, Loki et -surtout- Thor avaient seulement faim. Le petit dieu du tonnerre a englouti près d'une demi-douzaine de biberons avant de s'estimer assez satisfait pour arrêter de hurler.

******18h34 :**

Stark a oublié de commander des couches, nous le regrettons tous amèrement.

******20h48 :**

Les couches viennent d'arriver, je crois que ce livreur n'a jamais été aussi remercié, Stark lui a même laissé un pourboire de 1000$.

Nous allons tirer à la courte paille pour savoir lequel de nous trois aura « l'honneur » de changer les deux petits monstres.

******20h51 :**

Stark a été désigné.

******21h34 :**

Finalement, devant l'incompétence de Stark, c'est Steve et moi qui nous sommes chargés de changer les couches de Loki et Thor.

******22h03 :**

Les petits sont au lit dans la chambre de Natasha et déjà nous avons pu constater que :

- Loki est beaucoup plus calme que Thor.

- Thor est capable d'engloutir dix biberons en moins d'une heure.

- Thor possède toujours une force extraordinaire -comme peuvent en témoigner les doigts de Stark-.

- Loki possède toujours quelques pouvoirs magiques -comme peuvent en témoigner les cheveux (bleu fluo) de Stark-

- Les deux petits dieux n'aiment pas -ou adorent- Stark.

- Élever deux petits dieux est vraiment une tâche épuisante.

Nous sommes tous allés nous coucher sans même prendre la peine de nous nourrir.

******23h59 :**

De toute évidence, Natasha et Clint sont rentrés.

******OxOxBBxOxO**

___**Alors?**_

___**D'après vous, comment va réagir Natasha?**_

**____****Réponse pa****____****r****____**** Review?**

___**Plus sérieusement, ceci est ma première fic Advengers alors soyez cool~**_

___**Bye !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, grande invocatrice du Smarties magique.

******PS** : ___Merci pour l'inspiration Rose !_

**PS2 : **_Merci pour la correction Siphirith !_


	2. Jour 2

******1h28**

Clint et Steve ont dû s'y mettre à deux pour que Natasha n'arrache pas littéralement la tête de Stark, et ils ne s'en sont pas sortis indemnes (à présent, Clint a un magnifique œil au beurre noir et Steve a perdu deux dents).

Finalement, elle a renoncé à ses projets de meurtre et est simplement allée se coucher dans sa chambre où dormaient Thor et Loki absolument pas dérangés par tout ce bruit.

J'ai vaguement émis l'intention d'aller récupérer les deux petits dieux, mais trois paires d'yeux m'ont fortement recommandé de reporter mes projets à plus tard. Nous nous sommes donc recouchés attendant avec terreur le réveil de la bête provoqué par l'un des deux dieux miniatures.

******6h43**

Nous avons une nouvelle fois été réveillés par des hurlements et nous sommes aussitôt précipités dans la chambre de Natasha.

Thor et Loki font leurs dents.

La combinaison de Natasha à l'air de leur convenir pour tester ces nouvelles armes.

En voyant l'expression de l'espionne russe nous avons préféré fuir.

******10h04**

Force est de constater que Stark avait raison : l'instinct maternel de Natasha s'est bel et bien réveillé, et je dois avouer qu'une espionne russe, avec assez de sang sur les mains pour repeindre toute la Tour, en train de donner à manger à deux petits enfants, est quelque chose d'assez perturbant à voir de bon matin …

Nous nous sommes abstenus de tout commentaire -même Stark- et avons concentré notre attention sur la croissance de Thor et Loki qui avaient l'air d'avoir autour de 2ans -même Stark-.

Le dieu -miniature- du tonnerre était joyeusement en train de casser sa chaise haute à l'aide d'une petite cuillère en plastique, alors que le dieu -miniature- de la malice s'exprimait par bribes de phrase presque toujours compréhensible.

******12h49**

Thor a disparu, nous sommes tous à sa recherche … tous sauf Natasha qui préfère apprendre le russe à Loki plutôt que de retrouver le dieu du tonnerre. Elle a juste fait remarquer qu'il reviendrait quand il aurait faim.

Nous préférons continuer de chercher, personne ne tient à ce que Thor casse quelque chose de cher et de potentiellement dangereux.

******13h24**

Nous avons retrouver Thor ainsi que deux armures « Iron Man » hors d'état de nuire.

******13h29**

Thor a encore disparu.

******15h52**

Thor a été retrouvé dans le labo de Stark entouré des machines les plus sophistiquées de ce monde réduites à néant. Quand Stark a essayé d'élever la voix le dieu du tonnerre s'est contenté de glousser. Quand je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il ne serait jamais aussi impressionnant que Odin il s'est éclipsé de la pièce avec une drôle d'expression.

******16h23**

Stark est revenu à l'attaque affublé d'une de ces armures.

Steve a aussitôt essayé de l'arrêter en lui expliquant que ce n'était qu'un enfant, mais le milliardaire n'a rien voulu entendre. Clint et moi, également spectateurs de la scène, avons alors été pris à partie, Clint a haussé les épaules et je me suis contenté de soupirer.

Stark a pris ces réactions désintéressées comme un accord et s'est penché sur le petit Thor avec la ferme intention de lui infliger une belle correction.

Thor doit avoir 3 ans maintenant.

Il n'a eu aucun mal à s'enfuir en passant entre les jambes de l'armure. Il riait aux éclats avant de disparaître de nouveau.

******19h54**

Natasha nous a fait tout un sermon où elle nous traitait d'adultes irresponsables incapables de s'occuper d'un seul enfant à quatre. Stark a cru bon de lui faire remarquer que c'était un dieu oubliant qu'elle avait réussi à occuper Loki -qui parlait le russe à présent- toute la journée sans aucun problème. L'espionne lui a rappelé à sa manière avant de partir à la recherche de Thor porté disparu depuis plus de trois heures.

******20h**

Natasha a retrouvé Thor, il était simplement allé faire une petite sieste.

******20h28**

Après avoir nourri, lavé et couché Thor et Loki, Natasha est venu nous annoncer que demain ce serait elle qui s'occuperait du petit dieu du tonnerre.

Nous nous sommes tous montrés enthousiastes, si nos constatations d'hier sont bonnes, Loki devrait être plus facile à gérer, seul Clint a montré de la réserve, il connaît Natasha mieux que nous, alors il doit probablement avoir ses raisons.

******21h37**

À la fin de ce deuxième jour nous avons pu constater que :

- Thor aime beaucoup jouer à cache-cache.

- Thor est capable de casser une chaise haute avec une cuillère en plastique.

- Thor n'a pas besoin d'arme -ou d'un quelconque objet- pour être destructeur.

- Loki parle très bien le russe.

- Natasha est vraiment impressionnante.

- Stark a toujours les cheveux bleus.

- Les parents de Thor et Loki sont des dieux, nous en avons la preuve.

******OxOxBBxOxO**

_****__**Comme **__****__**à**__****__** mon habitude,**_

**__****Je mets le deuxième chapitre rapidement**

_****__**(c'est pour fidélis**__****__**er**__****__** la clientèle humble lecteur !)**_

**__****Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !**

L²


	3. Jour 3

******10h04 :**

Quand nous nous sommes levés, Natasha était déjà en train de faire déjeuner Thor et Loki. Ils doivent avoir 5 ou 6 ans à présent, et semblent déjà plus calmes.

Comme prévu, Natasha a emmené Thor en émettant l'intention de lui faire faire un peu de sport pour qu'il se dépense. Quand Clint lui a demandé ce qu'elle entendait par « un peu de sport », elle s'est contentée d'éclater d'un rire qui ne nous a pas vraiment rassurés.

Nous sommes légèrement inquiets pour Thor, mais après tout ce qu'il nous a fait vivre hier, nous ne doutons plus de ses capacités de survie.

******10h48 :**

Loki parle le russe d'un air courroucé, d'après le ton qu'il prend, il nous menace. Steve est parti chercher Clint -lui même parti s'enquérir de l'état de Thor- qui a quelques notions de russe.

******11h29 :**

Loki menaçait de nous transformer en femmes si nous ne lui donnions pas un biscuit dans les plus bref délais. Cette idée a beaucoup fait rire Stark qui a refusé de lui donner la pâtisserie en question -probablement pour voir si Loki était capable de le transformer-.

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Stark est très mignon(ne ?) en version féminine.

Il (elle ?) a fondu en larme et est allé(e ?) se réfugier auprès de Natasha.

Nous avons pu entendre ses rires depuis ici.

******11h40 :**

Loki s'ennuie, et il a une manière … personnelle de le faire savoir.

J'entends par là qu'il s'amuse à changer la couleur d'à peu près tous les meubles du salon, qu'il en liquéfie certains et qu'il joue à faire de petits feux d'artifices au dessus de nos têtes.

À vrai dire, ce dernier point est le plus... beau. Le petit dieu de la Malice ferait un très bon artificier.

******12h14 :**

Natasha a hurlé quand elle a vu ce que les étincelles -des feux d'artifices de Loki- avaient fait au tapis qu'elle avait ramené d'une de ses missions -Clint nous a rapidement expliqué que c'était un ex-prince persan qui lui en avait fait cadeau-.

De son côté, Thor était en pleine forme, apparemment l'espionne russe s'est montrée plus douce que ce que nous avions imaginé.

Natasha a privé Loki de dessert et a décidé que lui et Thor allaient passer l'après midi ensemble dans la pièce qui contenait le moins de choses précieuses (c'est-à-dire ma chambre). D'après elle, chercher à les séparer n'est pas forcément la bonne solution.

Nous espérons que son idée aura au moins le mérite de nous reposer.

******13h57 :**

D'après les bruits qu'on entend d'ici, les deux petits dieux n'ont rien trouvé de cher à casser.

Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé à casser.

******15h13 :**

Loki est venu nous trouver, en larme. Il s'est alors lancé dans une longue explication où Thor -qui l'avait suivi- avait le rôle du méchant. Comme il parlait le russe, nous n'avons presque rien compris -Natasha n'est jamais là quand il faut-.

******16h19 :**

Après s'être légèrement calmé, Loki a consenti à parler anglais -qu'il parle aussi bien que le russe-.

Nous avons donc pu comprendre que Thor lui avait dit qu'il était un enfant adopté.

Face à nos mines surprises et désolées, le petit dieu de la malice a compris que les paroles du mini dieu du tonnerre étaient vraies. Il s'est donc mis à pleurer de plus bel en babillant un étrange mélange de russe et d'anglais.

Finalement, Natasha -probablement attiré par les gémissements de son « protégé »- est apparue. Loki s'est jeté dans ses bras en criant un « maman » retentissant qui nous a tous pétrifié. L'espionne russe n'y fit pas attention, trop occupée à écouter les jérémiades du petit brun.

Quand il eut fini son exposé, Natasha lui assura qu'il n'était pas adopté, Loki lui fit alors remarqué que lui et Thor -qui assistait à la scène- ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Elle ne fut absolument pas déstabilisée par la réponse parfaitement logique du dieu de la malice et répondit, le plus naturellement du monde, que ce n'était pas Loki qui était adopté, mais Thor.

Le petit dieu brun irradiait de bonheur alors que Natasha l'emmenait avec elle, nous laissant, seuls une fois encore, avec un petit dieu du tonnerre à consoler.

******17h36 :**

Après avoir tout tenté pour remonter le moral de Thor, Stark(ette ?) a eu une brillante idée : lui faire prendre son goûter. Le petit blond oublia totalement son chagrin et réclama des gaufres au sucre. Tony (Tania ?) allait donner un coup de téléphone quand Clint l'arrêta en lui annonçant qu'il savait faire des gaufres.

La stupeur nous envahit de nouveau, si bien que personne n'eut le temps d'empêcher Clint de s'emparer de la cuisine.

Nous avons très peur pour la cuisine, Stark(ette ?) a très peur pour la Tour.

******18h04 :**

Force est de constater que le duo diabolique est décidément plein de ressource. L'une s'avère être une « bonne mère » et l'autre est capable de confectionner un parfait petit goûter pour dieu miniature.

Cependant, nous n'avons pas pu goûter aux gaufres au sucre de Clint, Thor les avait englouties à la seconde où elles avaient été posées sur la table -cette image est peut-être un peu excessive, mais elle s'approche de la vérité-.

******20h03 :**

Même après avoir englouti une dizaine de gaufres au sucre, Thor avait assez faim pour manger deux fois plus que son frère.

Ils semblaient avoir oublié les chagrins de l'après-midi, et nous nous accordions à dire que c'était une bonne chose.

******20h41 :**

Ils sont allés se coucher plus ou moins âgés de 7 ans.

Ils dorment toujours dans la chambre de Natasha, mais cette dernière leur a bien fait comprendre que c'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble car ils devraient rejoindre leurs chambres dès le lendemain. Les deux petits dieux miniatures ont eu une moue déçue mais ils n'ont rien dit.

Il faut croire que Natasha leur fait peur, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

******21h56 :**

Nous avons tous rejoint nos chambres respectives, et je profite donc de ce moment de quiétude pour faire part de nos nouvelles constatations :

- Thor a réussit à faire « un peu de sport » avec Natasha sans en garder de séquelle.

- Loki a un certain talent dans le domaine de la pyrotechnie.

- Natasha fait vraiment une « bonne mère ».

- Clint peut cuisiner sans faire exploser la Tour.

- Thor peut se montrer violent verbalement.

- Natasha préfère Loki.

- Loki n'aime pas qu'on lui résiste.

- Thor doit avoir plusieurs estomacs.

- Stark est toujours une femme.

- Stark a toujours les cheveux bleus.

- Mon lit est désormais inutilisable.

******OxOxBBxOxO**

**__****Voilou~**

**__****J'espère que ce chapitre suscitera autant d'engouements que les deux précédents !**

**__****Laissez un 'tit review s'il vous plaît !**

**__****Bye~**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, sadique de base qui aime faire souffrir ses personnages.

******PS ********: **___Stark(ette ?) n'a pas fini de souffrir._


	4. Jour 4

******11h48 :**

Cette matinée a été un cauchemar.

Enfin, j'imagine, étant donné que c'est « l'autre » qui a pris le contrôle.

La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est m'être fait réveiller par un pistolet à eau -tenu par Thor-, puis m'être pris une sorte de main géante -invoquée par Loki- dans la figure …

Ensuite, plus rien.

Mes camarades Avengers m'ont assuré que j'avais eu raison de me mettre en colère. De toute évidence, ils avaient tous eu droit à un réveil du même genre -avec quelques variations néanmoins à en juger par la coupe de Stark(ette ?)-.

******12h22 :**

Les petits dieux se sont excusés et ont réparé toutes leurs bêtises -ainsi que les dégâts de « l'autre »-, le tout sans magie.

Je pense que c'est l'idée d'être privé de dessert qui a décidé Thor.

******15h37 :**

Steve et Clint ont décidé d'aller « faire un tour » avec les garçons histoire de leur faire prendre l'air dans l'espoir de calmer leurs envies dévastatrices.

Ils nous ont invités à les accompagner, mais Natasha a dit qu'elle avait autre chose à faire -en réalité elle est allée se coucher parce qu'elle avait mal au crâne-, Stark(ette ?) a refusé de sortir -probablement parce que sa garde-robe n'est pas spécialement adaptée à sa nouvelle condition-.

Moi je n'ai rien dit, mais de toute évidence mon regard avait dû prendre une teinte verte car ils n'insistèrent pas.

******16h00 :**

Nous bénissons Clint et Steve de nous offrir un peu de répit.

******17h30 :**

Deux heures de paix royale.

******18h30 :**

Trois heures à ne rien faire d'autre que de lire un bouquin, j'en rêvais depuis quatre jours.

******19h00 :**

Clint et Steve avaient dit qu'ils seraient rentrés avant 19h …

Oh ! Après tout, qui suis-je pour m'en plaindre ?

******19h18 :**

Toujours aucunes nouvelles.

******19h24 :**

Rien.

******19h27 :**

Rien.

******19h31 :**

Rien.

******19h33 :**

Rien.

******19h35 :**

Je commence à m'inquiéter.

******19h36 :**

MAIS OÙ SONT-ILS ?!

******19h42 :**

Toute la Tour est en effervescence -en tout cas, les trois personnes qui y sont le sont-. Thor et Loki sont portés disparus depuis presque une heure.

Nous évitons soigneusement de songer aux pires scénarios.

******19h53 :**

Stark(ette ?) a voulu mettre une de ses armures pour aller les chercher, mais son tour de poitrine l'empêche d'y entrer.

Nous n'avons même pas songé à rire.

******20h08 :**

Stark(ette ?), Natasha et moi sommes pendus au téléphone appelant hôpitaux, commissariats, bars et morgues.

******20h36 :**

Natasha a décidé de contacter le SHIELD.

******20h40 :**

Le SHIELD a plus important à faire, je suis très content de ne pas être à la place du pauvre type qui a dû annoncer ça à Natasha … et je suis également très content de ne pas comprendre un seul mot de russe.

******21h00 :**

Je n'ai même plus de mots pour décrire notre état.

******21h15 :**

Nous décidons d'aller les chercher nous-même.

******21h17 :**

Ils étaient coincés dans l'ascenseur privé de Stark(ette ?).

Comme ils ne connaissaient pas le code, JARVIS a trouvé plus sûr de les enfermer, mais il a complètement oublié de nous en parler.

Je n'ai jamais vu autant de bonheur à la Tour.

Nous avons tous fondu dans une effusion de câlins, d'embrassades, de niaiseries insupportables et de jurons de toutes sortes.

Je dois d'ailleurs avouer qu'il est étrange de voir un homme/femme, avec une crête punk bleu fluo, serrer dans ses bras un Captain tout en muscle en lui hurlant que c'était un connard -probablement les hormones-.

******22h13 :**

De retour dans la quiétude de ma chambre, je prends le temps d'écrire nos constatations de la journée :

- Thor et Loki ont un drôle d'humour.

- Thor et Loki aiment beaucoup dormir avec Natasha, et cette dernière était trop contente de les retrouver pour les en empêcher.

- Steve et Clint sont restés enfermés six heures avec les deux petits dieux dans un ascenseur et ils sont toujours en vie.

- Stark doit réparer JARVIS.

- Mon lit a été réparé.

- Même bleue, la crête punk ne convient pas à Stark.

- Stark est toujours une femme.

- Stark a des problèmes hormonaux.

******23h06 :**

Ah ! J'oubliais :

- Nous sommes des parents poules.

******OxOxBBxOxO**

**__****Voilou~**

**__****J'espère que ce chapitre suscitera autant d'engouement que les autres**

_****__**(malgré les nombreuses fautes qu'il contient sûrement) **__****__**( : Plus maintenant C: )**_

_****__**À**__****__** la prochaine jeune gens~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc (pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ?)

**PS** : _Vilaine correctrice qui vient embêter mes commentaires de fin de chapitre ! (ceci est ironique)_


	5. Jour 5

******09h37 :**

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, nous autres Avengers, nous autres adultes marginaux et plus ou moins fréquentables -je pense notamment à Stark(ette ?)-, nous sommes synchronisés au rythme de vie des deux petits dieux -même s'ils ne sont plus si « petits » que ça-.

Ce matin, tout était tranquille dans la Tour, même si cette « tranquillité » est très relative dans ce lieu-.

J'entends par là que Thor n'avait rien cassé -si l'on met de côté un vase très moche offert par la tante au 13ème degré de Stark(ette ?)- et que Loki n'avait fait aucun tour de magie -même après que Stark(ette ?) l'ai supplié à genoux de lui faire reprendre sa forme normale-.

Bref, nous autres Avengers nous sommes accordés à dire que la journée commençait bien et que c'était très encourageant.

******12h56 :**

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit à propos de cette journée, elle est pire que toutes les autres réunies -enfin, tout dépend du point de vu que l'on adopte-.

Je m'explique :

Tout d'abord, Stark(ette ?) et moi avons voulu vérifier que la croissance des deux petits dieux se passait normalement -le concept de cette croissance n'est pas normale en soi, mais ne faisons pas nos difficiles-, il a donc fallu convaincre Thor et Loki de se faire examiner, mais, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde -et toutes les menaces du monde-, nous n'y sommes pas parvenus.

Après avoir longuement négocié, Steve et Stark(ette ?) ont fini par perdre patience et ont voulu employer la force.

Mal leur en prit ! Loki utilisa aussitôt ses pouvoirs pour les faire lâcher, et bien entendu, dans les bras de qui était-il à ce moment là ? Sa victime préférée, bien entendu.

Stark(ette ?) a à présent la peau d'un vert pomme plus que surnaturel. Il a de nouveau fondu en larme pour se réfugier dans un coin de la Tour -je crois qu'il devrait vraiment se faire examiner vis-à-vis de ses hormones-.

Quant à Steve, il a eu la bonne idée de lâcher Thor avant que ce dernier utilise les armes mortelles qui lui servent de dents.

******14h36 :**

Après cette tentative d'examen qui a échoué lamentablement, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir leur apprendre à lire, et je crois que c'est la pire idée que j'ai eu de toute ma vie -les rayons GAMA c'est de la sucrette à côté de ces deux gosses-.

D'abord méfiants, ils ont finalement obtempéré.

Alors que nous étions dans la bibliothèque de la Tour -ou plutôt devrais-je dire feue la bibliothèque de la Tour- depuis une bonne demi-heure, Loki eut un petit problème de … contrôle et a mis le feu au livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Pris d'un mouvement de panique, il a jeté l'ouvrage contre l'une des étagères et … vous imaginez la suite.

Fort heureusement, les robots de Stark(ette ?) sont au point, alors l'incendie s'est cantonné à la bibliothèque.

Je ne sais pas si nous allons survivre aux 5 jours qu'il nous reste.

******15h17 :**

Steve a voulu jouer au base-ball avec Thor.

Il a encore perdu deux dents. Maintenant il doit avoir autant de dents en moins que les deux petits dieux qui ont commencé à perdre les leurs.

Heureusement, les dents du Captain repoussent vite -j'imagine que c'est dû aux injections qu'il a reçues le siècle dernier-.

******15h31 :**

Stark(ette ?) a une nouvelle fois supplier Loki pour qu'il lui rende son apparence normale. C'est avec un zozotement tout à fait adorable que le dieu de la malice lui a expliqué qu'il ne savait pas comment annuler son sort.

Je pense qu'il ment, mais apparemment cette idée n'est pas venue à l'esprit du (de la ?) milliardaire.

******16h48 :**

Si Stark(ette ?) n'était pas déjà une femme, il le serait devenu, assurément.

Je m'explique :

Pendant le goûter -une nouvelle fois conçu par Clint-, Tony (Tania ?) a eu la bonne idée de reparler de la manière dont Loki avait appelé Natasha l'avant veille -je ne tiens pas à réécrire ce mot par peur qu'elle tombe sur ce carnet et me fasse subir ce qu'elle aurait pu faire subir à Stark(ette ?)-.

Mais la réaction reste tout de même inexplicable -pas vis-à-vis de Tony (Tania ?)-, après s'être énervée contre ce dernier (cette dernière ?) elle est devenue toute rouge et s'est enfuie dans les étages de la Tour.

Peut-être a-t-elle, elle aussi, des problèmes hormonaux.

******17h23 :**

Loki a eu une nouvelle « perte de contrôle » et la peau -verte- de Stark(ette ?) s'est couverte de pois violets.

Natasha, pleine du bon sens qui manque à la plupart des habitants de la Tour -moi y compris-, a appelé le SHIELD pour qu'ils nous mettent en contact avec Asgard.

******18h56 :**

Les parents de Thor et Loki nous ont expliqué que ce genre de perte de contrôle étaient tout à fait normal -mot qui nous fit grimacer- et que ça arrivait souvent quand le petit dieu de la malice approchait de ses 10ans.

Ils ont également sous-entendu que des problèmes similaires pouvaient toucher Thor.

Puis ils ont coupé la transmission avec un grand sourire particulièrement malsain et décourageant.

Je me demande s'ils ne nous ont pas menti quand ils ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rapatrier les deux « petits » dieux.

******19h42 :**

Au moins, ils avaient essayé de nous mettre au courant.

La grande majorité des circuits électroniques de la Tour ont littéralement explosé, cette explosion est due à un orage... ******INTERIEUR** !

C'est à la lueur de la bougie que j'écris ces lignes -parce que les ampoules font aussi partie des dégâts-.

******20h17 :**

Stark(ette ?) nous a annoncé qu'il n'y avait pas trop de dégâts -grâce au générateur qui porte son nom, probablement-, mais que les équipements les plus fragiles de la Tour avait été détruits.

C'est avec désolation que nous avons constaté que la cuisinière et le micro-onde faisaient partie des « équipements les plus fragiles de la Tour ».

******20h34 :**

Heureusement, Steve avait eu la bonne idée de faire une réserve de nutriments en barre -en cas de troisième guerre mondiale a-t-il dit-, ainsi, nous avons pu nous nourrir à la lueur de Stark(ette ?) -je n'avais pas précisé que sa peau était devenue fluorescente-.

Nous nous sommes tous attendus à une plainte de Thor, mais de tout évidence, du moment qu'on met quelque chose de mangeable dans son assiette, il s'estime satisfait.

******21h05 :**

Tout le monde est allé se coucher à la lueur d'une bougie parfumée -Stark(ette ?) n'avait que ça... et je ne veux absolument pas savoir à quoi lui servent ces bougies en temps normal-, c'est donc à cette lueur incertaine et odorante que j'écris nos constatations de la journée :

- Le calme ne dure jamais dans cette Tour.

- Thor et Loki n'aiment pas se faire examiner.

- Loki n'aime pas qu'on le force à faire quelque chose.

- Les dents de Steve ont repoussé dans la journée.

- Les pertes de contrôle de Loki sont dévastatrices.

- Celles de Thor aussi.

- Les circuits de la Tour sont plus fragiles qu'ils en ont l'air.

- Thor n'est pas difficile point de vu alimentaire.

- Thor et Loki dorment toujours avec Natasha.

- Stark a toujours des cheveux bleus.

- Stark a toujours une crête punk.

- Stark est toujours une femme.

- Stark a toujours des problèmes hormonaux.

- Stark a toujours une peau verte à pois violets fluorescente.

- La crise d'adolescence des deux dieux s'annonce ravageuse.

******OxOxBBxOxO**

**__****Voilà,**

_****__**Comme promi**__****__**s**__****__** ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent !**_

**__****J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

_****__**À**__****__** très bientôt pour la suite des aventures des héros de la Tour !**_

**__****Bye~**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, membre du club : "torturons Iron Man"


	6. Jour 6

******10h14 :**

Stark(ette?) a annoncé qu'il (qu'elle?) avait travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit pour réparer ce qu'il y avait à réparer dans la Tour. Nous l'avons tous félicité -tout en sachant très bien que c'était faux pour avoir été réveillé plusieurs fois par des électriciens en tout genre-.

Clint a fait du pain-perdu pour fêter ça, ainsi, nous avons enfin pu tester ses talents culinaires, et je dois avouer que c'est plutôt impressionnant.

Je me demande où et pourquoi il a appris tout ça.

******10h43 :**

Steve, Clint et moi avons décidé de faire une petite balade accompagnés de nos deux petits dieux préférés. À vrai dire, cette balade peut être qualifiée de digestive -surtout pour un certain dieu du tonnerre qui avait fait la main basse sur une bonne partie du pain-perdu-.

******15h38 :**

PLUS JAMAIS !

Je n'irai plus jamais en ville accompagné de ces deux sales gosses ! -enfin … jeunes adolescents plutôt-.

Thor a failli faire exploser une bonne partie de la ville parce qu'on n'arrivait pas à lui trouver une glace à la viande de bœuf.

Loki a trouvé amusant de transformer le centre ville en patinoire.

Thor a fait péter les plombs de tout New York avec un grand orage -sous prétexte qu'il s'ennuyait-.

Loki a alors déclenché une nouvelle ère glacière.

En se rendant compte que la balade tournait au jeu de la destruction, nous sommes rentrés à la Tour en quatrième vitesse, oubliant que Thor avait fait sauté les plombs de toute la ville et qu'il était donc impossible de prendre le métro que nous avions emprunté à l'aller.

Nous avons donc dû attendre un taxi, sous l'orage et la neige trois bonnes heures, avant de décider de rentrer à pied.

Je crois que nous avons un très mauvais karma.

******16h12 :**

Thor n'a rien mangé à midi et Thor a donc faim, mais, malheureusement, il n'est pas le seul, Loki aussi a faim, et quand il a faim, il a tendance à passer ses nerfs sur la personne qui lui tombe sous la main.

Et qui est la victime préférée de Loki ?

Stark(ette?) a à présent une belle paire de cornes qui lui empêche définitivement de mettre son armure -alors qu'il venait de terminer son armure « Iron Girl »-. Il (elle?) a avoué que jusqu'ici, c'était la « mutation » -c'est le mot qu'il (qu'elle ?) a employé(e?)- qu'il (qu'elle?) préférait.

Clint s'est empressé d'aller faire la cuisine avant que Loki ne décide de choisir un nouveau jouet, nous lui en sommes reconnaissants.

******16h39 :**

Les petits dieux ont mangé, les petits dieux sont plus calmes.

******17h22 :**

Thor et Loki sont collés à la console de Stark(ette?).

Nous profitons de ces quelques instants de répit pour étudier leur croissance de plus près. De toute évidence, ils grandissent de deux ans tous les jours, alors, par la force des choses, ils devraient avoir 14 et 15 ans demain … Selon la plupart des spécialistes, la crise d'adolescence commence à cet âge.

Notre arrêt de mort est donc signé pour demain.

Paix à notre âme.

******17h34 :**

Thor a encore faim.

******17h42 :**

Pendant que Clint préparait un nouvel assortiment de sucreries -très mauvaises pour la santé d'après Steve- que Stark(ette?) a raisonné en lui faisant remarquer qu'il s'était principalement nourri de fast food après « sa sieste »-.

Natasha nous a expliqué que c'était probablement normal que Thor ait besoin de manger à ce point, car, si nos estimations sont exactes, il doit quand même subir deux ans de croissance en une seule journée.

Néanmoins, son raisonnement ne s'applique pas à Loki, mais comme rien n'est « normal » depuis quelques jours -six pour être exact- nous ne lui avons pas fait remarquer ce détail.

******18h43 :**

Thor a encore faim.

Clint -affublé d'un ignoble tablier rose à pois bleus que même Pepper n'a jamais voulu porter- a remarqué que tous les enfants de cet âge avait continuellement faim avant de retourner à la cuisine déjà armé d'une spatule.

******20h00 :**

Est-il encore nécessaire de remarquer que même après avoir mangé toutes les demis heures -en moyenne- Thor avait encore faim ?

Je crois que je ne devrais plus m'attarder sur les habitudes alimentaires des deux dieux -surtout celles du dieu du tonnerre-.

******22h48 :**

Thor et Loki n'ont pas lâché la console de Stark(ette?) depuis la fin du repas.

Natasha les a envoyés au lit à coup de pied au cul -ce n'est pas une image-.

******23h14 :**

Même après une journée aussi riche en émotion, je trouve encore des forces pour écrire nos constatations de la journée :

- Thor et Loki aiment mesurer leurs forces.

- La ville semble être leur terrain de jeu favori.

- Ils pourraient probablement détruire New York si l'envie leur en prenait.

- Clint a beaucoup changé.

- Natasha aussi.

- Thor et Loki ont réussi à finir Metal Gear 1, 2 et 3 en quelques heures.

- L'une des manettes de Stark n'a pas résisté a un « game over ».

- Thor et Loki dorment toujours avec Natasha.

- La constatation ci-dessus à l'air de déplaire à Clint.

- Les plombs ont été rétablis dans New York.

- Stark a toujours des cheveux bleus.

- Stark a toujours une crête punk.

- Stark est toujours une femme.

- Stark a toujours la peau verte à pois violets fluorescente.

- Stark a toujours des cornes.

******23h32 :**

Ceci est une note et non une constatation :

- Penser à faire mon testament -parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister à la crise d'adolescence divine-.

******OxOxBBxOxO**

**__****Et c'est dans ce chapitre que je sacrifie pour de bon la dignité de Clint sur l'autel de mon délire.**

**__****(j'aime bien cette phrase, pas vous?)**

**__****'fin bref,**

**__****Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu moins palpitant que les autres,**

**__****Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu.**

**__****Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée (ou une bonne soirée),**

_****__**Et vous dis à la prochaine pour le compte rendu du 7è**__****__**me**__****__** jour de Baby Boom !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, la folle, pour vous servir.


	7. Jour 7

******10h29 :**

Tout est calme, beaucoup trop calme...

Les petits dieux -je devrais vraiment arrêter de dire qu'ils sont petits alors que Thor va bientôt être plus grand que moi- dorment encore, Natasha aussi ainsi que Stark(ette ?).

Alors, par la force des choses, il ne reste plus que Steve, Clint et moi, attablés en silence autour de la table de la cuisine qui se souviendra encore longtemps des passages intensifs du jeune dieu du tonnerre -qui n'a pas le droit de manger ailleurs-.

En lisant ces lignes on pourrait croire que je regrette les périodes de folie qui animent la Tour depuis bientôt une semaine, ce n'est pas totalement faux, mais je nous trouve surtout misérables tous les trois. Nous avons l'air si seuls sans ces furies -Stark(ette ?) et Natasha sont compris(es ?) dans le lot- qui gravitent autour de nous.

À vrai dire, nous ne nous souvenons même plus de notre vie d'avant, tant ces six derniers jours ont été riches en émotions.

Il faut dire que chaque expérience est faite de positif et de négatif, même si dans notre cas nous avons surtout vu le négatif, ça reste une expérience fascinante.

******10h43 :**

Je viens de relire les lignes que j'ai écrite un peu plus tôt.

Je dois me faire vieux pour tenir de tels propos.

******12h56 :**

Réveille des monstres -Stark(ette ?) et Natasha sont compris(es ?) dans le lot-.

En entendant du bruits dans les étages, Clint s'est illuminé de l'intérieur et s'est jeté sur l'équipement de cuisine -et sur son horrible tablier- pour mitonner un petit déjeuné pour les deux jeunes dieux qui devaient « mourir de faim » d'après lui.

Thor a semblé satisfait en sentant l'odeur prometteuse de cannelle qui se répandait déjà dans l'atmosphère de la cuisine, Loki semblait plutôt tranquille lui aussi et Stark(ette?) avait l'air d'avoir suffisamment digéré ses mutations en tout genre pour ne plus harceler le dieu de la malice -même s'il avoua par la suite avoir eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une position confortable pour dormir avec ses cornes-.

Restait Natasha, si confuse que nous nous sommes demander si Loki n'avait pas fait usage de sa magie sur elle, même si, à la réflexion, il ne prendrait probablement jamais ce risque.

Nous avons donc questionné l'espionne russe qui se contenta de grimacer avant de nous faire un signe pour nous faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler en présence des deux adolescents.

******13h22 :**

Après s'être empiffrés, les deux jeunes dieux se sont de nouveau attaqués à la collection de jeux vidéo de Stark(ette ?), c'est alors que Natasha s'est expliquée.

Elle nous a fait comprendre que la croissance du dieu de la malice et de celui du tonnerre arrivait au stade où une femme ne devait plus leur montrer autant d'affection et encore moins les laisser dormir avec elle.

Iron man (girl ?) eut l'air perplexe, d'après lui, il était impossible que Natasha ne soit pas capable de gérer ce genre de « problème », elle eut l'air touché par ce drôle de compliment mais elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait à faire à deux dieux dont l'un arrivait à casser des dents à Steve -qui était censé être invincible- et l'autre était capable de magie -et d'un certain sadisme-.

Pour le moment, elle leur faisait encore peur, mais quant ils réaliseraient qu'ils étaient plus forts qu'elle, la situation pourrait devenir un cas de complexe d'Œdipe assez troublant.

Clint a fait remarquer qu'il suffirait peut-être de leur demander de regagner leurs chambres en prétextant un manque de place, mais l'espionne russe eut l'air de douter de leur chance de réussite.

******15h33 :**

Les deux adolescents veulent sortir -comme tous les jeunes de cet âge, j'imagine-, et nous avons toutes les peines du monde à leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas des adolescents « normaux » et que leurs petites escapades pouvaient s'annoncer aussi dévastatrices que celles qu'ils avaient faites les jours précédents.

S'en suivit une double colère divine qui fit une nouvelle fois exploser les plombs de la Tour et qui affubla la victime préférée de Loki d'une paire de « pattes de dragon » prenant la place de ses mains.

Au prix de nombreux efforts -et certaines menaces, comme la privation de repas-, ils finirent par entendre raison et retournèrent jouer dans la pièce d'à côté.

******16h03 :**

Il fallait s'y attendre.

Clint est allé dans la pièce d'à côté, alerté par le silence qui y régnait et par le manque d'appétit de Thor, et là, il s'est retrouvé confronté à une pièce vide.

Ils ont quitté la Tour, et tous les systèmes de protection n'ont rien pu faire face à la magie de Loki.

******16h42 :**

Bien entendu, nous nous sommes lancés à leur recherche.

Seul Stark(ette ?) est resté(e ?) à la Tour pour attendre leur retour hypothétique -et surtout parce qu'il(elle ?) ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de sortir avec des cornes et des pattes de dragon en guise de mains-. Il (elle ?) a vaguement émit l'intention de téléphoner aux bars et autres endroits où ils auraient pu se trouver avant de se rendre compte qu'il(elle ?) était incapable de tenir un téléphone à cause de ses griffes.

Nous nous sommes donc séparés pour partir à la recherche des deux dieux.

******17h37 :**

Je les ai retrouvés dans un parc à quelques pâtés de maisons de la Tour, entourés de jeunes -notamment des filles rousses dont certaines avaient un très léger accent scandinave- de leur âge qui s'extasiaient devant la force de l'un et les tours de magie de l'autre.

J'ai négocié patiemment pendant une bonne demie-heure avant de finalement perdre mon calme, enfin, pas tout à fait. Ils ont probablement vu ma peau prendre une teinte verte et ont décidé qu'il valait mieux rentrer avant de faire une nouvelle fois connaissance avec « l'autre ».

******18h00 :**

Une fois que tout les Avengers furent réunis, les deux jeunes dieux eurent droit à un long sermon où on leur signifiait très clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas « normaux » et qu'ils ne devaient donc plus prendre le risque de blesser les autres, et qu'ils devaient surtout éviter de se montrer pour ne pas avoir à répondre à certaines questions embarrassantes par rapport à leur croissance accélérée.

Devant leur air ébahi, nous avons réalisé quelque chose : nous ne leur avons jamais parlé de leurs différences avec le commun des mortels.

Ils n'ont pas tout de suite réalisé qu'un humain normal ne grandissait pas aussi vite et que tous n'étaient pas pourvus de pouvoirs surnaturels -il faut dire que grandir à un endroit où tous les habitants sont plus ou moins surnaturels a dû émousser leur logique divine-.

Il a finalement fallu leur expliquer la réalité : ils étaient des dieux, et, passés quelques jours, ils allaient reprendre leurs vies d'avant et qu'ils oublieraient ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils sont restés bouches bées, et ont regagné leur chambre -c'est-à-dire celle de Natasha- sans dire un mot.

Peut-être avons nous eu tort de leur présenter les choses de cette manière.

******18h17 :**

Il a été décidé que j'irais voir les deux jeunes dieux.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je suis probablement l'adulte le plus « neutre » de leur entourage.

Je rappelle que Thor aime casser les dents de Steve, que Loki aime faire muter Stark(ette ?) et que Natasha et Clint font plus ou moins office de parents -reste à savoir qui est quoi- et risquaient de paraître plus fautifs que nous autres.

Il ne restait donc plus que moi.

Les autres Avengers m'ont aussi fait remarquer que j'avais un avantage par rapport à eux : ils ne prendraient jamais le risque de me mettre en colère et que, même quand ils étaient adultes, je -l'autre- n'avais aucun mal à les maîtriser.

C'est ainsi qu'ils m'ont convaincu et que j'ai accepté d'aller les retrouver dans la chambre de Natasha -en prenant quand même le temps d'écrire dans ce carnet pour que chacun sache ce que j'ai tenté, au cas où-.

Les autres Avengers vont profiter du calme relatif qui règne dans la Tour pour réparer ce que Thor a cassé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

******19h32 :**

Ça aurait pu être pire.

À vrai dire, cette phrase me vient beaucoup à l'esprit en ce moment, c'est étrange de constater comme ces quelques jours m'ont fait prendre de l'âge, j'ai même pu voir quelques rides s'égarer sur mon front.

Bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler de mes rides.

Je disais donc que ça aurait pu être pire.

Pour être honnête, ça s'est même plutôt bien passé.

Quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre, les deux adolescents étaient assis.

L'un, par terre, jouait distraitement avec le maillet que lui avait offert Stark(ette ?) quand il était petit -et que Tony (Tania ?) était encore un homme-.

L'autre, assis dans le lit, faisait léviter de petits objets -pas toujours si petits que ça d'ailleurs- qui gravitaient autour de sa tête comme des planètes autour d'un soleil.

Quand ils m'ont remarqué l'ancien hochet de Thor -qui faisait des allers-retours entre le plafond et sa main- tomba par terre, accompagné par les satellites de Loki.

S'en suivit une longue explication où ils nous traitaient de menteurs, il fallut beaucoup de bonne volonté pour leur faire admettre que nous avions beaucoup de choses à gérer et que ce « détail » -mot qui les offusqua et qui faillit me coûter une coupe à la Stark(ette ?)- nous était totalement sorti de la tête.

Ils finirent par comprendre les raisons de leurs « enfermement » dans la Tour et par concevoir que c'était, en effet, assez dangereux de sortir tant qu'ils ne seraient pas pleinement maîtres de leurs pouvoirs.

Finalement, j'ai trouvé un compromis, ils auraient le droit de sortir quand Stark(ette ?) aurait retrouvé(e ?) son apparence normale et que Thor arrêterait de faire sauter les plombs de la Tour à chaque crise de nerfs.

******20h41 :**

Pendant tout le repas -ponctué par les comportements vikings de Thor-, Loki essaya de faire retrouver son apparence normale à Stark(ette ?), avant de constater -avec un certain affolement- qu'il en était incapable.

Je m'étais donc trompé, Loki était vraiment incapable d'annuler ses propres sorts.

******21h37 :**

La question du couché a commencé à se poser dès la fin du -court- repas.

Alors que Steve faisait la vaisselle -le lave-vaisselle n'étant pas encore réparé- et que les deux jeunes dieux étaient retournés tuer des zombies, nous avons commencé à parler de notre « stratégie offensive » -et cette expression convient parfaitement à la situation lorsqu'on fait équipe avec deux espions et un militaire-.

Il a été décidé que Natasha n'attendrait pas le dernier moment pour parler de notre décision nous laissant ainsi le temps de les convaincre.

******22h02 :**

Nouvelle crise de colère divine.

Elle s'est un peu mieux passée que la première de la journée, j'entends par là que Thor s'est contenté de frapper dans un mur pour calmer sa colère -nous évitant ainsi les éclairs- et Loki a réussi à contenir sa magie -même si j'aurais juré avoir vu les cheveux de Stark changer de nuance-.

Nous les avons félicités pour leur « self-control » mais nous sommes restés sur nos positions : ils ne dormiraient pas avec Natasha.

Loki a alors répliqué qu'ils n'avaient qu'une semaine et qu'il était donc normal qu'ils aient besoin de dormir avec quelqu'un en qui ils avaient confiance.

Cette étrange confidence fit sourire l'espionne russe qui faillit se laisser attendrir, mais Clint lui envoya un regard si menaçant qu'elle frémit -rien qu'en repensant à ce regard j'ai la chair de poule-.

Nous sommes donc tous restés sur nos positions, refusant tout compromis.

******23h26 :**

Après une nouvelle perte de patience -une vraie cette fois- de ma part, tout le monde a finalement rejoint ses quartiers -non sans quelques éclairs et sans quelques tours de magie qui modifièrent certains couloirs de la Tour-.

Il a été décidé que ce seraient Loki -avec sa magie- et Thor -avec sa force- qui répareraient les dégâts de « l'autre », cette punition les fit tiquer mais ils ne dirent rien.

J'attends de voir ce qu'il va se passer demain, d'ici là, je vais vous faire part de nos constatations de la journée :

- Cette journée a été plus calme que ce que nous pensions.

- Mais le calme annonce rarement quelque chose de bon.

- Je me fais vieux.

- Les crêpes à la cannelle de Clint sont vraiment délicieuses.

- Natasha commence à craindre les deux jeunes dieux.

- La magie de Loki est très efficace contre les robots de Stark.

- Nous avons peut-être tort d'avoir dit à Thor et Loki qu'ils étaient des dieux.

- Loki ne maîtrise pas aussi bien sa magie qu'on pourrait le croire.

- Thor et Loki ne sont pas du genre à renoncer.

- Hulk est la seule « personne » qui ait encore de l'autorité sur eux.

- Thor est plus grand que moi.

- Stark a toujours des cheveux bleus.

- Stark a toujours une crête punk.

- Stark est toujours une femme.

- Stark a toujours la peau verte à pois violets fluorescente.

- Stark a toujours des cornes.

- Stark a toujours des pattes de dragon.

- Stark n'a toujours rien dit à Pepper à propos des mutations ci-dessus.

******OxOxBBxOxO**

**__****Voilà !**

**__****C'est tout pour cette fois !**

_****__**Mais je vous ai préparé un**__****__**e**__****__** surprise pour la suite !**_

_****__**À **__****__**bientôt !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, alias L²


	8. Jour 8

******02h21 :**

Nous avons tous été réveillés par un long hurlement aiguë qui a rapidement été localisé -je devrais peut-être arrêter de passer autant de temps avec ces espions et ce militaire-.

La chambre de Natasha.

Forcément.

Et tout aussi forcément, nous nous y sommes précipités.

Après que Steve ait défoncé la porte -que Natasha avait fermée pour éviter toute visite nocturne divine- nous nous sommes retrouvés face à un grand lit où l'espionne russe était prise en sandwich entre un dieu du tonnerre et un dieu de la malice -aux vêtements en grande partie déchirés par leur croissance- qui dormaient paisiblement -même après le hurlement de Natasha et le défonçage de porte de Steve-.

En constatent qu'il était impossible de les réveiller, nous avons libéré tant bien que mal la rouquine de la force de Thor -qui la serrait contre lui telle une vulgaire peluche-.

C'est dans ces moments-là que la force de Steve est particulièrement utile.

******03h07 :**

Constat :

- Loki a utilisé sa magie pour que lui et Thor puissent dormir avec Natasha.

- Ils refusent d'utiliser un autre lit que le sien.

- Leur croissance déchire leurs vêtements.

Résultat :

- Natasha prend vraiment trop de risques dans cette histoire.

Solution :

- La faire dormir dans une autre chambre.

Problème :

- Quelle chambre étant donné qu'ils peuvent entrer dans celles qui sont fermées ?

Conclusion:

- Il faut qu'elle dorme avec l'un d'entre nous.

S'en suivit un long débat.

******04h28 :**

Trois solutions s'offrent à nous :

Solution n°1 : Ma chambre.

Pour : L'Autre leur fait peur.

Contre : C'EST MA CHAMBRE !

Solution n°2 : La chambre de Stark(ette ?).

Pour : C'est une « femme ».

Contre : Pepper le (la ?) tuera en apprenant qu'il (qu'elle ?) a dormi avec Natasha.

Solution n°3 : La chambre de Clint.

Pour : Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils dorment ensemble.

Contre : Rien de spécial.

Parfait !

Clint est donc tout désigné !

******05h00 :**

Nous somme retournés nous coucher aussi paisiblement que possible.

******11h41 :**

De toute évidence, nous avons fait la grasse matinée.

Mais ce n'est rien à côté des deux jeunes dieux qui n'ont pas encore émergés -malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas passé trois heures de non-sommeil-.

Nous sommes tous silencieux derrière notre tasse de café -muni d'une paille dans le cas de Stark(ette ?) qui, je le rappelle, ne peut plus se servir de ses mains- méditant sur les problèmes existentiels : Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? Dans quel but ? Combien de temps ? Destin ? 42 ? Réalité ? Mort ?

Je crois qu'une bonne vieille invasion extraterrestre nous ferait le plus grand bien.

******13h06 :**

En voyant que les deux dieux n'étaient pas décidés à émerger, nous avons tous repris le cour de nos activités normales. J'entends par là que Steve, Clint et Natasha sont allés s'entraîner et que moi et Stark(ette ?) nous sommes rendus au labo.

L'infirmité de Tony (Tania ?) est relativement pratique, au moins il (elle ?) ne tripote plus rien -même s'il (elle ?) essaye encore-.

J'ai fini par être agacé par Stark(ette ?) -qui chantait « ___I want to____break free_ » pour s'occuper-, alors pour le (la ?) faire revenir dans la réalité je lui ai demandé s'il (elle ?) avait appelé Pepper. Rien que son expression a répondu à ma question, j'ai donc saisi un téléphone et composé le numéro de la rouquine avant de mettre le haut parleur et de fuir le labo.

Je ne suis pas spécialement fier de cette manœuvre plutôt basse, mais c'était ça ou entendre toute la discographie de Queen massacrée par la voix d'Iron Man (Girl ?) - qui chante horriblement faux-.

J'estime que Pepper va interroger le (la ?) milliardaire pendant deux heures, j'ai donc largement le temps d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe dans le reste de la Tour.

******13h58 :**

Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi terrifiant que l'entraînement de ces trois monstres …

Plusieurs sacs de sable étaient éventrés sur la moquette de la salle de sport de Stark(ette ?), des flèches étaient plantées un peu partout -surtout là où il ne faudrait pas-, et pour finir, Clint envoyait des flèches que Natasha évitait avec une souplesse remarquable et que Steve « s'amusait » à attraper en vol -après tout, il n'y avait plus de sac de sable et l'entraînement devait quand même continuer-.

Je leur ai proposé de faire une pause, Clint et Steve ont accepté, mais pas la russe qui soutient que son inactivité va finir par lui nuire en mission, Captain America lui a répondu qu'une demi-heure de moins ne changerait rien, elle a répliqué en lançant un couteau dans la porte -que l'archer avait fermée à temps par réflexe-.

Les deux soldats se sont accordés une pause, le temps de boire un café -en comptant le temps de refroidissement de la boisson- avant de retourner à l'entraînement.

Apparemment cette activité leur a manqué.

******14h13 :**

Je viens de passer devant le labo, Pepper crie encore, je vais voir ce que font les jeunes divinité.

******14h42 :**

Par Odin !

Il faut contacter Asgard sur le champ !

******15h57 :**

Leurs parents soutiennent que ça arrive assez souvent pour être « normal ».

Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé avant ?

Ils ont répondu à cette question en nous disant que ça aurait pu nous perturber.

Perturber !

C'est un euphémisme !

Nous autres Avengers sommes choqués, abasourdis, déstabilisés, surpris … le dictionnaire manque de mot pour décrire notre état psychique …

******16h25 :**

Je viens de relire les notes du jour et je viens donc de me rendre compte que si quelqu'un tombe sur ce carnet par hasard il ne pourrait pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la force de l'écrire, mais …

******16h41 :**

JE NE PEUX PAS L'ECRIRE !

******17h00 :**

J'ai survécu aux rayons GAMA, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur d'un mot -ou plutôt d'une expression-, il faut que je me raisonne, que je reste calme …

******17h15 :**

Voilà, j'ai mon crayon et mon courage en main, je PEUX LE FAIRE !

******17h25 :**

Banner vient de s'enfuir de la cuisine, j'en profite donc pour lire ce carnet où il griffonne depuis quelques jours -depuis le début de la CDR pour être exact-.

Je dois reconnaître que Banner a un certain style littéral -qui ne lui sert probablement pas dans la profession qu'il s'est choisie-. D'après moi, il devrait quand même envisager un recueil ou des mémoires -peut-être même une auto-biographie-, au moins il ne gaspillerait pas son talent.

Revenons-en à nos montons.

Je n'en reviens pas, pourquoi un scientifique dans son genre n'arrive-t-il pas à écrire cette simple phrase ? C'est ridicule, et moi qui le tenait en haute estime …

Thor et Loki faisaient l'amour -et le font probablement encore si j'en crois les bruits qu'on entend d'ici-.

Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de l'écrire ? En parler je veux bien comprendre que ça pose problème, mais l'écrire …

D'après Stark c'est considéré comme « normal » de nos jours, je dois avouer que ça ne m'a pas spécialement surpris -il faut dire qu'il se passe des choses beaucoup plus surprenante dans cette Tour-. Toujours d'après lui, ce n'est qu'une question d'hormone, il fallait que ça sorte et c'est sorti -c'était ça ou Natasha a-t-il précisé-.

De toute façon ils auront tout oublier.

Nous n'avons pas cette chance.

Je crois que les plus surpris sont Natasha -papa- et Clint -maman- qui se demandent à voix haute quelle partie de leur éducation ils ont raté. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils se mettent tout sur le dos, d'après Odin ce n'est absolument pas de leur faute -ni celle de personne d'ailleurs-.

Banner a été complètement chamboulé par cette nouvelle, il faut préciser que c'est lui qui les a surpris … le pauvre.

Stark est en train de se demander s'il va devoir faire venir des ouvriers pour rénover l'ancienne chambre de Natasha -elle ne veut bien évidemment plus y mettre les pieds-, quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il se préparait à cette éventualité il nous a rappelé le côté destructeur de leurs crises de colère et nous a fait comprendre que la passion était au moins aussi dévastatrice que la rage.

Banner revient, il a l'air décidé.

******17h28 :**

Merci Steve.

Tu as peut-être raison, je pourrais me lancer dans l'écriture de mes mémoires …

J'y penserai plus attentivement quand cette aventure sera terminée.

******18h00 **:

Thor et Loki sont sortis de l'ancienne chambre de Natasha et se sont précipités sur le frigo qu'ils ont complètement vidé -le dieu de la foudre a même mangé les glaçons !-.

Nous avons fait comme si de rien n'était -même s'il a été très dur d'éviter tous les sous-entendus de Stark(ette ?)-.

******18h21 :**

Stark(ette ?) n'a pas pu retenir ses sous-entendus longtemps.

Vexé -ou gêné- Loki a transformé ses jambes en queue de poisson.

Tony (Tania ?), qui est à présent une bien étrange sirène, a été transportée jusqu'à la piscine -heureusement qu'il en a une, sinon il se serait senti à l'étroit dans une baignoire-.

******19h07 :**

Dans son élan, Steve a déplacé une bonne partie du salon au bord de la piscine -pour tenir compagnie à Stark(ette ?) a-t-il dit-

Installé dans un canapé, j'ai demandé au (à la ?) milliardaire un petit compte rendu sur la discussion qu'il (qu'elle ?) avait eu avec Peper. Il (elle ?) a été très évasif (évasive ?), mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, la rouquine refuse de revenir à la Tour tant que les choses ne seront pas revenues à la normale -j'imagine qu'elle parle du contenu du pantalon que ne peut plus porter notre sirène-.

******21h58 :**

Les divinités sont retournées à leur « occupation » et nous avons rejoint nos chambres respectives. Je profite donc de cet instant de tranquillité relative pour faire part de mes constatations du jour :

- Natasha est capable de belles vocalises.

- Thor a de la poigne.

- Steve aussi -et heureusement-.

- Nos trois soldats sont impressionnants quand ils s'entraînent.

- Stark chante très mal.

- Pepper n'est pas raisonnable -ou trop, les avis divergent-.

- Steve est bien plus « mature » que moi.

- Thor et Loki ont beaucoup « d'endurance ».

- Steve ferait un bon déménageur.

- Stark est fou (folle ?).

- Stark a toujours une crête punk bleue.

- Stark est toujours une femme.

- Stark a toujours la peau verte à pois violets fluorescente.

- Stark a toujours des cornes.

- Stark a toujours des pattes de dragon.

- Stark est toujours une sirène.

******22h03 :**

J'oubliais :

- Les extraterrestres me manquent.

- Il ne reste plus que deux jours à tenir !

******OxOxBBxOxO**

**__****Euuuh … **

**__****Que dire, que dire …**

**__****Ah !**

**__****Je suis désolée pour le retard !**

**__****(si on peut considérer ça comme ça)**

_****__**Mais comme je l'ai déjà di**__****__**t**__****__** (à je sais plus qui) je **__****__**ne**__****__** met**__****__**s**__****__** un chapitre de cette fic que quand j'ai écrit le suivant,**_

**__****Et malheureusement pour vous, pour cette fois, ce n'est pas le cas.**

**__****(honte sur moi)**

**__****Donc, il va falloir être particulièrement patient pour la suite !**

_****__**(qui devrait arriv**__****__**er**__****__** au moment où j'aurais définitivement fini d'écrire cette fic)**_

**__****...**

_****__**Sinon je vous invite une fois de plus à me laisser un**__****__**e**__****__** review pour me dire ce que vous avez pens**__****__**é**__****__** de ce chapitre !**_

_****__**À**__****__** bon entendeur, SALUT !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, grande prêtresse de la fraise Tagada ultime


	9. Jour 9

******Guest** :

******Alyceis** : ___Quels sous-entendus Steve/Stark ?_

******OxOxOxOxO**

******10h35 :**

La Tour a repris une activité aussi normale que possible.

J'entends par là que nous avons pris un petit déjeuner en « famille » -au bord de la piscine pour tenir compagnie à Stark(ette?)-, que le niveau de la ration de crêpes faites par Clint avait baissé à une vitesse normale -quand on est en présence de Thor-, que rien n'avait été cassé, que les deux dieux n'avaient pas échangé leurs salives, que le niveau sonore de la conversation n'avait pas dépassé le bruit d'un moteur d'avion, que Natasha était partie s'entraîner, que personne n'avait eu à subir de métamorphose et que les plombs de la Tour n'avaient pas sauté.

Nous nous sommes donc accordés à dire que cette journée commençait bien.

J'espère que cette fois-ci nous avons eu raison.

******11h24 :**

Notre sirène de compagnie vient de passer une demie-heure à essayer de convaincre Loki de le faire revenir à la normale. Le dieu de la malice lui a tout d'abord fait remarquer qu'il n'arrivait pas à annuler ses sorts, mais quand je lui ai rappelé la promesse que je lui avais faite à propos des sorties, il a fini par faire un effort.

Après avoir passé un bon quart d'heure à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles, il a réussi à faire disparaître les pois violets de la peau de Stark(ette?), mais au plus grand malheurs de ce dernier (cette dernière?), Loki avoua qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Une fois de plus je soupçonne un mensonge, un regard échangé avec Steve m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas le seul à arriver à cette conclusion.

Mais de toute évidence, cette idée n'a toujours pas effleurer l'esprit de notre milliardaire.

******11h31 :**

Tony (Tania ?) vient de proposer de faire un concours de T-shirt mouillé -parce qu'il mourrait d'ennui-. Le dieu de la malice l'a menacé de lui coudre la bouche s'il continuait à troubler sa « méditation » -méditation qui se résumait à jouer au poker avec Clint, Steve et Thor-.

La sirène n'a pas insisté.

******11h48 :**

Natasha est revenue de son entraînement pour nous faire remarquer qu'il allait falloir songer à prendre un repas. Forcément, Thor et Clint se sont tout de suite montrés très enthousiastes -pour des raisons divergentes-.

À la plus grande surprise de tous, l'espionne a proposé de se mettre derrière les fourneaux. Stark(ette?) s'est tout de suite écrié(e?) « qu'il (qu'elle?) tenait trop à sa Tour pour laisser faire ça » -ce sont ses mots-, Clint a donc décidé qu'il accompagnerait Natasha.

Nous avons tous surpris un bien étrange regard entre les deux coéquipiers. Mais personne n'a fait de commentaire, même Tony (Tania?) -sur qui la menace de Loki fait probablement encore effet-.

******12h06 :**

Une bien étrange détonation provenant de la cuisine vient de faire trembler la Tour tout entière.

Nos regards se sont tout d'abord dirigés vers les deux dieux avant que nous réalisions qu'il y avait une espionne russe dans la cuisine.

Je prend le temps d'écrire ces quelques mots, au cas où …

******12h47 :**

Natasha et Clint sont revenu chargé de plusieurs plats à l'allure douteuse. Comme nous étions tous plus ou moins morts de faim, nous nous sommes jetés sur la nourriture.

Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi ignoble.

Même Thor dont l'estomac semble pouvoir supporter n'importe quelle variété d'acide n'a pas fini sa part de ce qui a été présenté comme étant des lasagnes -qui ressemblait plus à un tas de fromage carbonisé qu'à autre chose-. Seuls Loki et Clint se sont donnés la peine de terminer leurs assiettes pour ne pas vexer la cuisinière débutante.

Fort heureusement, notre ami l'archer n'avait pas laissé notre amie l'espionne s'occuper du dessert copieux qui nous permit de faire passer le goût abject du plat et de remplir nos estomacs.

Natasha a envoyé les deux dieux faire la vaisselle -le lave vaisselle n'a pas encore été remplacé- alors qu'elle retournait à l'entraînement avec son coéquipier.

******13h04 :**

Thor et Loki sont venus nous annoncer que le plat qui avait servi à préparer les lasagnes n'avait pas pu être récupéré et le dieu du tonnerre nous a fièrement annoncé qu'il n'avait cassé qu'une assiette et deux verres, puis ils nous ont annoncé qu'ils allaient faire une petite sieste digestive.

Stark(ette?) allait faire un commentaire lubrique quand un regard du dieu de la malice l'empêcha de parler.

******13h27 :**

Steve et Iron man (girl?) sont en grande conversation.

Le soldat, probablement influencé par les événements de la veille, envisage de créer une entreprise de déménagement que Tony (Tania?) se propose de financer.

******13h39 :**

Steve vient de réaliser que le SHIELD ne le laissera probablement pas devenir déménageur professionnel, c'est avec l'air franchement déçu qu'il a renoncé à ses projets.

******14h36 :**

Stark(ette?) s'est intéressé(e?) à ce que j'écrivais dans ce carnet. Après avoir longuement hésité, j'ai fini par le lui lire -en occultant cependant les passages qui le dévalorise-.

Il a été très amusé, et a même émis l'idée de faire éditer ce carnet en temps que roman de science fiction -après y avoir fait suffisamment de modifications pour que le SHIELD ne s'oppose pas à sa publication-.

Contrairement à mes deux camarades, je ne suis pas spécialement emballé par l'idée même avec les compliments de Steve vis-à-vis de mes talents littéraires.

J'ai fui les alentours de la piscine pour ne plus avoir à subir les prédictions de Tony (Tania?) par rapport à mon futur hypothétique d'auteur de roman à succès.

Je suis chercheur ! Pas romancier !

******17h14 :**

Banner est devenu fou.

Il nous a quitté en disant qu'il avait quelques recherches à faire dans le labo -Stark aurait aimé le suivre, mais son absence de jambes lui a posé problème- puis il est revenu plus d'une heure plus tard en bredouillant des paroles incompréhensibles -dont je n'ai pu comprendre que quelques mots : « cupidon », « n'importe quoi », « amour », « encore », « vert », « pourquoi » et « folie »- avant de se jeter tout habillé dans la piscine dans laquelle est Tony.

Ce dernier lui a d'ailleurs sauvé la vie en le sortant de l'eau après que nous ayons compris que Banner ne savait pas nager.

Il nous a fallu beaucoup de patience et de bonne volonté pour que le scientifique nous explique la raison pour laquelle il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

Il a fini par éclater en sanglot tout en nous expliquant que Clint et Natasha avaient suivi l'exemple de Thor et Loki et qu'il n'en pouvait plus de n'être qu'un pauvre vieux célibataire entouré par toute cette passion naissante. Il en avait conclu qu'il préférait mettre fin à ses jours avant que tout cela dégénère quand Stark lui fit remarquer que de toute façon l'autre le rendait immortel le faisant ainsi sangloter de plus belle.

J'ai fini par aller chercher les autres habitants de la Tour pour que nous apportions tous ensemble notre soutient à Banner. Ce dernier a fini par se calmer pour déclarer avec un peu d'humour qu'il voulait bien être le parrain de la progéniture des deux espions. Stark a alors éclater de rire avant de demander plus de précisions sur le sujet. En voyant la tête de Natasha, Loki a mis ses menaces à exécution et a privé Tony de la parole.

Nous nous demandons tous pourquoi il n'a pas fait ça avant.

******16h43 :**

Une fois remis de mes émotions, j'ai remercié tout mes camarades pour leur soutient -ils m'assurèrent que ce n'était rien- et j'ai congratulé le dieu de la malice pour sa brillante initiative.

******17h02 :**

Natasha et Clint sont retournés aux fourneaux pour préparer le goûter.

Thor envisage de faire un régime pour éviter l'empoisonnement.

******17h37 :**

L'archer a réussi à tenir l'espionne éloignée de la préparation de sa fournée de pains aux raisins en lui demandant de préparer des boissons chaudes -qu'elle a réussi à rater alors qu'il lui suffisait d'appuyer sur un bouton-.

C'est avec consternation que Stark(ette?) a remarqué qu'il ne pouvait pas se nourrir, il (elle?) se serait certainement lancé dans un discours mélodramatique si le sort de Loki ne l'en avait pas empêché. Le dieu de la malice a d'ailleurs refusé de lever son sort.

Il va donc falloir trouver le moyen d'alimenter Tony (Tania?) pour qu'il (qu'elle?) ne meurt pas de faim -faute de pouvoir persuader Loki-.

******19h40 :**

J'ai mis Iron man (girl?) sous perfusion en lui assurant que le sort du dieu de la malice serait annulé dès que la croissance divine serait terminée.

******20h38 :**

La fin de la journée s'est passée aussi normalement que possible -malgré les gémissements constant du (de la?) milliardaire qui ne pouvait s'exprimer que de la sorte-.

Chacun a donc rejoint ses quartiers pour s'occuper de la manière qui lui plaisait de bonne heure, je profite donc de ces moments de tranquillité apparente pour vous faire part de mes constatations de la journée :

- Nous sommes capables de partager un repas « tranquille ».

- Loki est très têtu.

- Steve est plutôt doué au poker.

- Il ne faut jamais laisser Natasha s'approcher d'une cuisinière.

- L'espionne ne sait pas faire la cuisine.

- Natasha et Clint sont ensemble.

- Thor et Loki aussi.

- Steve et moi sommes les derniers célibataires de la Tour.

- Les Avengers forment une communauté unie.

- Stark a toujours une crête punk bleu.

- Stark est toujours une femme.

- Stark a toujours la peau verte fluorescente.

- Stark a toujours des cornes.

- Stark a toujours des pattes de dragon.

- Stark est toujours une sirène.

- Stark est beaucoup plus sympathique la bouche cousue.

******21h21 :**

Une dernière chose :

- La journée de demain sera la dernière avant que la Tour « ne redevienne normale ».

******OxOxOxOxO**

**__****Désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée …**

_****__**Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas mi**__****__**s**__****__** cette fiction à jour …**_

**__****(plus ou moins deux mois je crois)**

**__****Mais …**

_****__**J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal **__****__**à**__****__** écrire ce chapitre...**_

**__****(ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse mais vous allez faire comme si)**

…

**__****J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

_****__**Si tel est le cas je vous encourage **__****__**à**__****__** laisser une review !**_

_****__**À **__****__**la prochaine !**_

L²

******PS** : ___Je jure d'avoir fini d'écrire cette fic d'ici la fin de l'été !_


	10. Jour 10

******09h28 :**

Un grand « double cri » vient de retentir dans la Tour, devinant la localisation de l'origine -maudits militaires … - de ce son -l'ex chambre de Natasha qui est maintenant celle de Thor et Loki-, j'ai préféré écrire dans ce carnet un mot à l'adresse du SHIELD -qui trouvera probablement ces notes s'il nous arrivait quelque chose- :

___« Je vous hais. »_

Maintenant, je peux aller voir ce qui est arrivé aux deux dieux la conscience tranquille.

******09h47 :**

Oh mon dieu … c'est … c'est …

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à y croire, c'est un rêve, forcément !

******10h29 :**

Non, de toute évidence ce n'est pas un rêve.

C'est fini.

Thor et Loki sont revenus à « la normale », et ils sont fous de colère -surtout le deuxième-. Cela s'explique probablement par le fait qu'ils se sont réveillés nus …

Dans le même lit.

En tout cas le dieu de la Malice a menacé de réduire la Tour à l'état de légume -littéralement- si on ne lui donnait pas rapidement des explications sur ce qu'il supposait être une machination du SHIELD pour lui donner l'envie de retourner sur Asgard de son plein gré dans les plus brefs délais -dois-je préciser que Fury ne porte pas Loki dans son cœur et que c'est réciproque ?-.

Nous étions tous tellement stupéfaits -surtout les deux espions qui leur faisaient office de parents- que nous avons été incapables de prononcer le moindre mot, le dieu de la malice s'est alors inquiété de la localisation de Stark(ette ?) qu'il soupçonne de tremper dans cette affaire -dois-je préciser que Loki ne porte pas Tony (Tania ?) dans son cœur ?-.

Steve a parlé de la piscine et les deux dieux se sont précipités vers le lieu indiqué sans avoir pris la peine de s'habiller -avec un drap autour des reins, donc-.

******10h53 :**

Après avoir délibéré du regard pendant quelques instants, nous nous sommes précipités vers la piscine où nous avons été accueillis par les hurlements de Loki à l'adresse de Stark(ette ?), qui tentait de lui faire comprendre à renfort de grands signes qu'il (qu'elle ?) ne pouvait pas parler -la scène était plutôt comique en elle même-.

J'ai fini par prendre mon courage à deux mains pour expliquer au dieu de la malice qu'il avait cousu la bouche de Tony (Tania ?) la veille et que depuis il (elle ?) ne pouvait plus parler -et accessoirement plus s'alimenter-. Loki s'est alors exclamé qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel même si ça lui paraissait être une excellente idée -nous ne l'avons pas contredit-.

Natasha est partie contacter le SHIELD -pourquoi nous n'y avons pas pensé avant ?- nous laissant expliquer la situation à Loki et Thor -à peine plus calme que son frère.

******12h00 :**

Les parents des deux dieux -gracieusement contactés par le SHIELD- ont pris le relai des explications.

Odin essayait de hurler plus fort que ses fils indignés pendant que Frigga et nous autres Avengers essayons de calmer la situation.

Après plusieurs orages intérieurs beaucoup plus puissants que ceux auxquels nous nous étions accoutumés -Thor a récupéré son marteau- et plusieurs tours de magie tous aussi impressionnants les uns que les autres -made in Loki pleine puissance-, les deux princes héritiers ont bien voulu qu'on leur explique la situation « calmement ».

La même question revenait continuellement sur leurs lèvres et bientôt sur les nôtres : pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais su ?

Odin et Frigga ont échangé un regard qui en disait long sur leurs pensés : ils étaient trop heureux de retrouver leurs enfants dans leur état « normal » -est-ce qu'on peut seulement considérer ça comme étant normal ?- pour leur expliquer.

S'en suivit un long monologue surprenant de Natasha où elle traitait les deux dieux au trône de parents irresponsables. Les quatre dieux furent étonnés par l'implication de la jeune espionne qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'aimer Thor et surtout Loki jusqu'ici.

******12h20 :**

Une fois tous les esprits calmés et les deux princes divins habillés et réconciliés avec leurs parents -adoptifs dans le cas de Loki-, Clint annonça que le déjeuné était prêt -il s'était éclipsé furtivement dès les premiers éclairs de Thor, et, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître la cuisine avait échappé à la colère du blond-.

Les deux dieux scandinaves qui étaient en train de parler de leur retour sur Asgard -ils devaient y faire quelques examens- furent surpris de l'attention que portait l'archer à l'état de leurs estomacs. Ils mirent probablement cet intérêt sur le compte de ces neuf derniers jours car ils acceptèrent l'invitation sans poser de question.

******13h08 :**

Le repas a été beaucoup plus calme que durant ces neuf derniers jours malgré un Tony Stark revenu à la normale -la sirène nous manquera-.

Thor et Loki devaient probablement s'inquiéter de ce qui s'était passé durant leur « croissance régénératrice divine » si bien qu'ils ne dirent presque rien, même si les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Natasha étaient plus que surprenantes.

Elle jura que c'était dû aux oignons quand je l'interrogeai à ce sujet, je n'ai pas jugé bon d'insister -j'ai un minimum de tact comparé à un certain milliardaire dont je ne citerai pas le nom-.

******13h22 :**

Les deux dieux vont retourner sur Asgard vers 14 heures.

Avant leur départ, je vais leur donner ce carnet pour qu'ils sachent ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette Tour durant ces neuf derniers jours.

Mais avant de leur donner ce précieux document qui m'a accompagné pendant tous ces instants de folie, je vais le faire passer dans les mains de toutes les nounous improvisées pour qu'elles leur adressent quelques mots.

___« Thor, Loki, vous avez été des enfants formidablement turbulents et agaçants, mais malgré ça, nous nous sommes tous attaché____s____ à vous. Honnêtement, je sens que, quelque part, je vais regretter cette courte période où vous êtes retourné____s____ à l'état d'enfants, mais je suis également très content que tout ça se termine, comme vous avez probablement lu le reste du carnet, j'imagine que vous comprenez de quoi je parle. »_

Docteur Bruce Banner

___« Je suis du même avis que le docteur Ban____n____er. Mais j'aimerais ajouter que je ne veux plus jamais avoir à jouer au base-ball contre Thor. »_

Capitaine Rogers

___« Vous êtes des sales gosses, je ne veux plus jamais avoir ____af____faire à vous dans cet état -ce qui sera probablement le cas étant donné que cet____te____ croissance n'a lieu que les deux ou trois mille ans d'après vos parents et que nous autres humains ne vivons pas aussi longtemps-._

___« J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi tu t'en es pri____s____ à moi comme ça Loki ? Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais rien fait ! -mettons de côté l'invasion extraterrestre, tu veux ?-._

___« Une dernière chose : la facture des réparations de la Tour s'élèvent à 814 392,57$, j'ose espérer que vous payerez dans les plus brefs délais -les échantillons de minéraux en provenance d'autres mondes sont accepté____s____ comme moyen de paiement-. »_

Tony Stark, le magnifique

___« Ce fut une expérience intéressante bien qu'éprouvante. Mais je suis plutôt flatté qu'une divinité ____apprécie autant ma cuisine._

___« En tout cas, tout ceci prouve que notre entraînement comporte des failles qui sont susceptibles de nous être fatales, je devrais en parler avec Fury. »_

Agent Barton

Natasha a refusé de vous laisser un mot, comme vous avez lu le reste du carnet, vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi.

******Après la lecture du carnet par Thor et Loki, Asgard :**

___« Tu peux toujours crever pour qu'on te rembourse, Stark, et tu mérites tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. »_

Loki, dieu de la malice.

___« Veuillez excuser les propos de mon frère, Stark, il a été bouleversé par la lecture de ce carnet que nous a gracieusement remi____s____ le docteur Baner. C'est très aimable de votre part de nous permettre de payer de cet____te____ manière car nous ne possédons pas d'argent Midgardien comme vous vous en doutez probablement._

___« Je vous remercie d'avoir pri____s____ soin de nous pendant cette croissance et je ____ferai____ tout mon possible pour que vous soyez dédommagé d'une manière ou d'une autre._

___« Par ailleurs, ce carnet vous sera rendu docteur Banner, car je suis du même avis que le capitaine Rogers vis-à-vis de sa potentiel____le____ publication -je ne comprends pas ce terme, mais j'imagine que ça signifie qu'il pourra être lu par tout le peuple de Midgard-._

___« Encore une fois merci mes amis. »_

Thor, dieu du tonnerre.

___« Je n'____ai____ pas été « bouleversé par la lecture de ce carnet ». »_

Loki, dieu de la malice.

___« Alors j'imagine que tes larmes étai____en____t d____ues____ aux oignons ? »_

Thor, dieu du tonnerre.

___« Je te hais. »_

Loki, dieu de la malice.

___« Je sais. »_

Thor, dieu du tonnerre.

******OxOxOxOxO**

**__****Yosh !**

**__****Le dialogue final entre Thor et Loki ne correspond pas tout à fait au style de cette fanfiction,**

**__****Mais j'ai estimé qu'il était nécessaire et amusant.**

**__****En tout cas,**

_****__**C'est ici que **__****__**s**__****__**e termine les aventures des deux dieux rajeunis.**_

_****__**Je vous écrit le prologue et cet**__****__**te**__****__** fic sera définitivement terminé**__****__**e**__****__** !**_

**__****Mais …**

**__****(notez qu'il y a souvent un « mais »)**

**__****Je vous prépare une petite surprise !**

_****__**(je **__****__**donnerai**__****__** plus d'informations prochainement)**_

**__****Sur ce, à bientôt pour l'épilogue de « Baby Boom ».**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, grande invocatrice du Smarties magique.


	11. Épilogue

******Guests** :

******Guest** : ___Désolée, je t'avais oublié____(e)____ la dernière fois ! (hé ! On ____peut être____ un génie sans penser à tout !) Bref, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Mais, la prochaine fois, essaie de mettre un pseudo à la place du « Guest » ! (même une connerie)_

******Pompei** : ___Euh … Oui, je me suis planté____e____, j'avais écrit « prologue » à la place « d'épilogue », mais la faute a été réparé____e____ ! Sinon, je suis très beaucoup contente (faute fait____e____ exprès, pas taper) que tu ____aies______trouvé____ cette fic « hilarante » ! Après tout, c'est le but ! J'espère néanmoins que la fin ne te décevra pas trop …_

******OxOxOxOxO**

******5 ans plus tard :**

J'ai retrouvé ce carnet dans mes vieilles affaires -Pepper a proféré d'horribles menaces pour que Stark et moi rangions le labo- et je l'ai relu intégralement.

Avec le recul que j'ai aujourd'hui, je pense que ce serait finalement une bonne idée de le publier, alors je vais lui donner un épilogue.

D'une manière générale, beaucoup de choses ont changé ici depuis ces cinq dernières années, mais commençons par le commencement :

Pepper s'est présentée à la Tour dès que les deux dieux eurent quitter les lieux, elle fut très amusée lorsque Natasha se fit un plaisir de lui raconter -en détail- tout ce qui était arrivé à Stark durant son absence. L'ancienne assistante d'Iron man a déclaré regrettable que nous n'aillons pas pris la peine de prendre des photos, mais Clint lui fit remarquer que tout avait été filmé par les caméras de surveillances de la Tour.

Pepper à gagné haut la main la course qui menait à la salle de contrôle de JARVIS -le milliardaire déclara par la suite qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'avoir des jambes-.

Thor et Loki nous sont revenus quelques semaines après leur départ, et, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, le comportement du dieu de la malice a beaucoup changé à notre égard -Tony n'est pas inclus-.

Il s'est beaucoup attaché à Natasha avec laquelle il a souvent de longues conversations en russe -un vieux reste de sa croissance-.

Clint a essayé d'apprendre la cuisine au dieu du tonnerre, mais, même si ce dernier se montre nettement plus doué que notre amie l'espionne -peut-on seulement être moins doué qu'elle ?-, les espoirs de l'archer ont été détruits -tout comme la quasi-totalité de la cuisine de la Tour-.

L'agent Barton s'est alors concentré sur l'apprentissage culinaire de Steve -nettement plus doué que les autres- qui a été élu commis du cuisinier officiel de la Tour Avengers à l'unanimité.

Thor s'en est beaucoup voulu pour tous les dommages qu'il avait causés -il se culpabilisait beaucoup trop-, alors il s'est appliqué à rapporter un maximum d'échantillons de minéraux d'autres mondes comme le lui avait demandé Stark.

Nous nous sommes beaucoup « amusés » avec ces nouvelles matières, mais l'un de ces échantillons s'est avéré être une sorte de roche polymorphe toxique pourvue d'intelligence qui a manqué de tous nous tuer.

Une fois débarrassé de ce caillou qui en voulait à nos vies, Tony a annoncé au dieu du tonnerre que sa dette était payée, et, malgré toutes les protestations de notre ami blond, il a refusé de recevoir de nouveaux échantillons.

Quelques mois après la fin de ce que Steve avait appelé « CDR », notre quotidien fait d'explosions en tout genre, de missions pour le SHIELD et de cris d'origines variées a de nouveau été bouleversé par une annonce de Stark.

Le milliardaire, Playboy, impulsif, narcissique et égocentrique -comme le disait si bien le SHIELD- allait être papa -Pepper avait insisté pour que ce soit lui qui fasse cette annonce-. Cette nouvelle nous sidéra littéralement et il nous fallut plusieurs heures pour comprendre le réel sens de ces paroles.

Quelques mois plus tard vinrent au monde une paire d'adorables petits garçons, Peter* et Matt*, aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et au tempérament qui ressemblait beaucoup -trop- à celui de leur père -fier comme un coq-.

Clint et Natasha furent désigné comme parrains à notre plus grande surprise, mais nous avons appris par la suite que c'était une nouvelle fois Pepper qui avait fait pression sur « l'idiot qui servait de père à ses fils » -ce sont ses mots- pour qu'il accepte.

Tony fut un très mauvais père -comme il l'avait déjà montré durant la croissance de nos deux dieux préférés-, mais grâce aux bons soins de Pepper et Natasha, les jumeaux survécurent à leur petite enfance et sont encore parmi nous aujourd'hui.

Quelques semaines après la naissance de Peter et Matt, un grand cri -où se mêlaient la joie et le désespoir- ébranla la Tour, nous nous précipitâmes vers la chambre que partageaient Natasha et Clint -l'origine du cri- où nous fûmes accueillis par une bien étrange scène. Les deux agents du SHIELD étaient en larme. Quand nous leur avons réclamé des explications le cuisinier -autoproclamé- officiel de la Tour m'a jeté un papier à la figure.

Il s'agissait d'une lettre en provenance du centre médical du SHIELD où s'était rendue l'espionne russe quelques jours avant la naissance de la paire de Stark miniatures pour un examen de routine, cette missive annonçait en termes crus que la rouquine était enceinte de plusieurs mois déjà.

La lettre ce terminait par un petit mot de félicitations de Nick Fury en personne où il annonçait des « congés bien mérités pour les deux futurs parents », nous avons compris par la suite que c'était ce congé qui désespérait les deux agents.

Quatre mois plus tard, la Tour Avengers vit le nombre de ses habitants augmenter une nouvelle fois avec la naissance d'une petite brune aux yeux verts qui fut nommée Anastasia* -Natasha nous apprit par la suite que c'était le nom de sa grand mère, seule femme de sa famille qu'elle avait admirée-. La fille du duo impitoyable se révéla être beaucoup plus calme que les jumeaux.

Loki et moi avons été nommés parrains de la petite Anastasia à la grande surprise de tous -sauf peut-être de la mienne, après tout, je m'étais proposé-.

Je crois que Steve, Stark et Thor ont été très déçus de ne pas avoir été choisis.

Les trois petits furent élevés non sans quelques difficultés -essentiellement dues aux jumeaux- et pendant presque un an, il ne se passa rien de sortant de l'ordinaire pour nous autres Avengers -les explosions, les brûlures à l'acide, les menaces extraterrestres, les cris et les apparitions de Fury régulières font malheureusement partie du quotidien pour nous-.

Nous nous accoutumions facilement à notre présent de parents -ou de nounous dans le cas de Steve, Loki, Thor et moi-, de cuisinier dans le cas de Clint et de commis pour Steve -qui échappaient ainsi à de nombreux tours de garde- car nous étions finalement contents d'être de nouveau entourés par des enfants plus ou moins turbulents qui nous rappelaient bien des souvenirs aillant un lien étroit avec les deux dieux qui avaient élu domicile à nos côtés.

Alors que la petite Anastasia allait fêter ses 1 an, Natasha et Clint nous apprirent que leur fille allait bientôt être grande sœur. Au point où nous en étions, cela ne nous étonna même pas -ou si peu-. Cette fois-ci, ils prirent la nouvelle avec philosophie, même si quelques semaines plus tard, l'agent Barton faillit mettre fin à ses jours en apprenant que ce n'était non pas un mais trois nouveaux enfants qu'il allait avoir -cette nouvelle démoralisa plus d'un habitant de la Tour-.

Quelques mois plus tard, nous passâmes des huit locataires initiaux des locaux créés par Stark à treize avec la naissance de trois rouquins légèrement plus pénibles que leur grande sœur -deux garçons et une fille- qui portèrent les noms de Romanne*, Janis* et Seth* -cette fois-ci leurs prénoms n'avaient aucune signification particulière nous avoua tristement Clint-.

Nick Fury, Steve et Pepper ont été nommés parrains -il fut décidé qu'il n'y en aurait qu'un par enfant à cause du peu d'amis de confiance qu'avaient les parents de triplets-.

Le premier refusa catégoriquement de « coopérer » mais quand les deux agents menacèrent de quitter le SHIELD en cas de réponse négative, il finit par entendre raison.

Tony et Thor firent remarquer qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être parrains, mais personne ne leurs prêta attention.

S'en suivirent deux ans de pure folie, nous avions l'impression de revivre la croissance des deux dieux tant les six petits nous menaient déjà la vie dure.

Peter et Matt tenaient à peine sur leurs jambes quand ils manquèrent de faire exploser la Tour en mélangeant plusieurs solutions faites à partir des matériaux que nous avait ramenés Thor. La Tour survécut dans sa majorité, mais trois étages furent détruits et quatre autres gardent encore des traces de cette expérience. Heureusement, personne ne se trouvait dans les parages lors de l'explosion.

Anastasia avait tout juste deux ans lorsqu'elle manqua de tuer Loki en lui lançant un couteau -heureusement, Steve eut le réflexe de rattraper la lame à temps-. Le dieu de la malice se déclara agréablement surpris par la fourberie de sa filleule -même si toutes les autres personnes habitant la Tour voyaient ça comme une très mauvaise chose-.

Rien qu'avec ces trois là, nous avions la vie dure, mais nous découvrîmes ce qu'était l'enfer lorsque les triplés furent en mesure de se déplacer. Rapidement, ils se mirent à grimper partout -en suivant l'exemple de leur père- pour se cacher -comme l'avait fait Thor lors de son rajeunissement- nous faisant ainsi courir dans toute la Tour pour les retrouver avant qu'ils tombent de leurs perchoirs et se blessent -ou, en étant pessimiste, se tuent-.

Alors que nous nous posions la question de la scolarisation -pour pouvoir avoir un peu la paix-, Pepper nous annonça, hésitante, qu'il allait bientôt falloir faire une place à un nouveau pensionnaire. Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par une crise de nerf général et une tentative de suicide -Clint commençait à devenir dépressif depuis la naissance des triplets-, qui eut au moins le mérite de calmer nos jeunes camarades terrifiés par l'apparition de l'autre -nous avions toujours veillé à leur cacher jusqu'ici, à tort de toute évidence-.

Ce fut la première fois que la question du prénom de l'enfant se posa réellement, Stark voulait que le bébé porte son prénom que ce soit une fille ou un garçon -car « Tony » a le mérite d'être plus ou moins un prénom mixte, avait-il fait remarquer-, mais Pepper refusa catégoriquement prétextant que ce n'était pas pratique -même si d'après moi c'était plutôt une question d'esthétisme-.

Après de longues et âpres négociations, il fut décidé que la mère choisirait le prénom et le père les parrains.

Emily* vit le jour une froide matinée de janvier, elle était le portrait de son père en version féminine -nous avions donc une idée relativement précise de son futur physique grâce au sort de Loki-, mais on remarqua rapidement qu'elle avait -heureusement- hérité du caractère de sa mère.

Tony décida que ce serait Thor et lui les parrains de la petite. Pepper lui expliqua d'abord calmement qu'il ne pouvait pas être le parrain d'Emily comme le parrain devenait tuteur de le cas où il arriverait quelque chose aux parents avant de s'énerver violemment -et menaçant de détruire la bonne dizaine d'armure Iron Man qui trônaient dans le garage de la Tour-.

Stark fini par décider que je serai le parrain de sa fille avec Thor.

Depuis, nous sommes quatorze à habiter la Tour Avengers -bientôt quinze à en juger par le tour de taille de Pepper- et depuis que Peter, Matt, Anastasia, Romanne, Seth et Janis sont à l'école primaire, tout est beaucoup plus tranquille, même si nous recevons régulièrement des petites missives incendiaires de l'établissement où ils sont inscrits -c'est très mal vu d'essayer de tuer ses camarades avec des crayons de couleurs ou d'essayer de les empoisonner avec de la colle liquide-.

Natasha et Clint ont repris leur travail, Stark recommence à faire des améliorations sur ses armures -et Pepper le surveille-, Steve détruit à nouveau des sacs de sable, Thor et Loki font des voyages réguliers entre la Terre et Asgard et je suis retourné à mes expériences sur les rayons GAMA.

Tout est presque redevenu normal.

C'est ici que ce carnet se termine car je n'ai ni la place ni le temps d'en écrire plus.

Si jamais je suis en retard au mariage de Thor et Loki, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

******Ici se termine le carnet du docteur Bruce Banner.**

******Petit post-it sur la couverture :**

___« Je ne vous ____laisserai____ jamais publier ça. »_

Nick Fury

___« Ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas vu Hulk, pas vrai ? »_

Bruce Banner

___« De toute façon c'est trop tard, la publication vien____t____ de se terminer. »_

Lulu Murdoc

******OxOxOxOxO**

*Peter et Matt : ce sont les prénoms de deux héros de Marvels, le premier est bien évidemment Spiderman (Peter Parker), et le second Dardevil (Matt Murdock)

*Anastasia, Romanne, Janis et Emily : ce sont les prénoms de trois auteurs de fanfiction que j'adore (un moins que les autres mais c'est pas la question), je voulais donc leur faire un petit hommage ainsi.

*Seth : Comme 7 enfants sont nés … euh … (pas logique, je sais)

******OxOxOxOxO**

**__****Mouhahahahahaha !**

**__****J'ai fini cette fic avant la fin de l'été !**

_****__**Comme promi**__****__**s**__****__** !**_

_****__**(je suis génial**__****__**e**__****__**, aimez**__****__**-**__****__**moi **__****__**!**__****__**)**_

_****__**Il ne reste plus que les remerciements et je **__****__**pourrai**__****__** changer le statut de cette fanfiction …**_

_****__**À**__****__** tout de suite alors !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur machiavélique.


	12. Remerciements

**__****Me voici de retour avec les remerciements !**

**…**

**__****OK !**

**__****ON Y VA !**

**__*****respire un grand coup***

**…**

_****__**Bon, je vais commencer par celle qui a corrigé TOU**__****__**S**__****__** les chapitres de cet**__****__**te**__****__** fic**_

**__****J'ai nommé :**

**__****Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr !**

_****__**(applaudissez**__****__**-**__****__**la, elle le mérite)**_

**…**

_****__**Ensuite viennent mes deux petites stalkeuses **__****__**Juishi**__****__** et **__****__**Rose-Eliade**__****__** !**_

_****__**Merci de m'avoir suivi**__****__**e**__****__** tout le long de cet**__****__**te**__****__** aventure**_

_****__**(ainsi que de la plupart des aventures que je **__****__**crée**__****__**)**_

_****__**Vous êtes génial**__****__**es**__****__** !**_

**__****Je vous aime !**

**…**

**__****Après …**

**__****Euh …**

**__****Bon, je vais juste faire une liste**

**__****(vous êtes trop nombreuses, alors pas taper)**

**__****Alors, nous avons :**

**__****Ninja-Detective-Sorciere**

**__****Chachaperon**

**__****Ryuhzaki-Powaa**

**__****Cherry Keehl**

**__****Sedinette Michaelis**

**__****An Eerie Fairy**

**__****Miss Egypte**

**__****(ton avatar me fait toujours flipper)**

**__****Beautiful Draco**

**__****Naivlys**

_****__**Et tou**__****__**s**__****__** les guests …**_

**__****Je vous aime tous !**

**__****Vraiment !**

_****__**Merci de m'avoir soutenu**__****__**e**__****__** durant toute l'écriture de cette fic !**_

**…**

_****__**Voilà, je crois que j'ai **__****__**à**__****__** peu près fait le tour …**_

**__****Mais je te remercie aussi toi,**

_****__**Toi qui n'a**__****__**s**__****__** jamais montré signe de vie,**_

_****__**Toi qui **__****__**es**__****__** content d'arriv**__****__**er**__****__** à la fin de cette fic,**_

_****__**Toi qui n'aura**__****__**s**__****__** même pas dépassé la première page,**_

_****__**Toi qui **__****__**es**__****__** mort de rire pour rien,**_

_****__**Toi qui n'a**__****__**s**__****__** jamais été sur ce site,**_

_****__**Toi qui m'a**__****__**s**__****__** déjà croisé**__****__**e**__****__** mais qui ne sait rien de moi …**_

**__****Bref,**

_****__**Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir encouragé**__****__**e**__****__**, aimé**__****__**e**__****__**, détesté**__****__**e**__****__** ou inspiré**__****__**e**__****__**.**_

**…**

_****__**Pour fini**__****__**r**__****__**, il me semble que j'avais parlé d'une surprise dans le chapitre 10 …**_

**__****Vous voulez la connaître, pas vrai ?**

**__****Et bien voilà :**

_****__**Je prépare une nouvelle fic Avengers sur un thème semblable à**__****__** celui de **__****__**celle-ci.**_

**__****Alors si ça vous intéresse,**

**__****Je vous invite à suivre cette fic (Baby Boom),**

_****__**J'y **__****__**mettrai**__****__** un petit mot quand **__****__**j'aurai**__****__** mi**__****__**s**__****__** en ligne « Miniaturisation » !**_

**__****Jusqu'ici c'est le titre que j'ai choisi.**

**__****(pas terrible, je sais)**

_****__**Voir**__****__**e**__****__** le prologue si je suis vraiment motivé**__****__**e**__****__** …**_

_****__**À**__****__** voir !**_

…

_****__**Au revoir à tou**__****__**s**__****__** ceux qui ont l'intention de suivre « Miniaturisation »,**_

_****__**Et adieu à tou**__****__**s**__****__** ceux qui arrêteront leur lecture ici.**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc alias L².


End file.
